


Grounders Bar

by HopelessRomantic0504



Series: until I met you [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lexa, F/F, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Jealous Clarke, Knotting, Light Angst, Omega Lexa, Shower Sex, Top Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic0504/pseuds/HopelessRomantic0504
Summary: Clexa get invited to the bar with their friends and Lexa reunites with an old friend.





	1. Morning of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is straight up sex.

The soft, early morning light streaming in through the window is what wakes Lexa up from her restful slumber. Her eyes flutter open find to Clarke's sleeping form still splayed on top of her, an arm draped across her midsection and a leg tangled between hers. It‘s so nice to be back in her lover‘s arms. Lexa had gone on a business trip with her boss and she‘d been away for almost a week. It was almost physically painful to be away from her mate for so long. As soon as she had returned, the two had wasted no time getting back to their apartment where they curled up on the couch together and ate take-out. They had talked and kissed and and eventually started bringing into one another, teasing each other until they couldn‘t stand it and made their way to their bedroom. They spent the entire night loving each other and Lexa smiled at the recent memory.

Looking back to Clarke, she wouldn't usually disrupt such a peaceful picture, but there are matters that need to be taken care of in the morning that are rearing their ugly heads and are making this moment very uncomfortable.

In an attempt to dislodge herself without disrupting the love of her life's precious sleep, she tries to remove Clarke's arm first. Right as she's about to succeed, Clarke growls and snuggles into her further. The alpha's nose presses into Lexa's mating mark, which always seems to be bruised and fresh as Clarke loves to reinforce it every time they have sex. Admittedly, Lexa loves it too and she can already feel herself getting wet just thinking about it, but she cannot think about that right now.

Accepting that she'll never make it to the bathroom in time unless she wakes Clarke up, she resorts to pressing loving kisses to the shoulder in front of her until she gets to the bulge of the alpha's deltoid muscle. She presses one last kiss to the skin there and then bites down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. Clarke growls lowly and the brunette can feel the rumble in her own chest and the blonde's lips graze across her skin as they pull back to reveal her teeth.

Lexa chuckles lightly, Clarke is such a grump in the morning.

"Lexa," the blonde husks, only leaving the brunette more aroused by just the sound of her voice, "I'm trying to sleep."

The omega chuckles and wiggles a little bit, trying to emphasize her point, "Baby, I need to get up."

A strong arm flexes, pulling her closer to Clarke as the alpha growls out a short reply, "No."

Lexa smirks and whispers into the blonde's ear, "If you let me up now, we'll have time for a quickie before I have to go."

With that, Clarke lets her go, but not before pressing a kiss to her mating mark and then one to her lips and then promptly rolling over. Lexa's smile doesn't leave her face as she rolls off the bed and makes her way into the bathroom to begin getting ready for work. She goes through her routine as usual, almost through with her shower when she gets a surprise in the form of arms sliding around her. She lets out a low moan when she feels her alpha's hands slipping over her breasts, catching her nipples between two fingers and adding gentle pressure, coupled with the blonde's erect member prodding into her lower back. She knows Clarke then angles her own hips downwards when she feels the erect member slide down through her cheeks before settling between her legs.

Lexa groans at the feeling and grinds back into it, "Couldn't sleep?"

Clarke speaks into her neck, "Not when all I can think of is water cascading over your skin and what it feels like to have you on my cock-"

The woman's dirty talk is interrupted by a moan when Lexa grinds back with more purpose, Clarke's dick moving in the space between her legs and creating enough friction to draw out noises from a normally composed blonde. Lexa smirks and repeats her action over and over again, not bothering to cease her actions until Clarke pushes her against the hazy glass of the shower wall. With that, it's Lexa's turn to let out an obscene moan that ricochets off the walls of the bathroom as her sensitive nipples are pressed against the cold glass. At this point, the two of them are mostly out of the water, preventing the water from washing away the natural lubrication Lexa's body is producing, letting the blonde know just how she was affecting her lover.

A whine leaves Lexa's mouth as she tries to get Clarke to move, but she doesn't have much room to work with. In response, Clarke's hips move back to give some room to only Lexa's lower half. The brunette practically drips, the anticipation of what Clarke is about to say having the power to excite her to the core, because she knows her alpha is about to give a command.

Lexa loves Clarke and she loves sex with Clarke. She is the perfect combination of caring and dominating and Lexa wouldn't change a thing. Her heart is about to beat out of her chest and fingers struggle to find purchase against the smooth walls.

Clarke's lips brush against her ear and she feels her lover’s hot breath against it, sending shivers down her back, when she instructs, "Spread your legs and arch your back for me, love."

She does as she's told immediately and she's rewarded with the head of the alpha's cock pressing against her entrance. The brunette begins to try and take more of her mate into her, but Clarke is too quick in pulling her hips back, catching on to Lexa right away. The blonde tuts and lets her cock slide forward through the omega's folds, the tip stroking her mate's clit as she nips at Lexa's already bruised mating mark.

Lexa's whine turns into a moan and she pants into the glass, "Clarke, baby... no more teasing."

The brunette feels Clarke's lips curl into a smile against her skin before she feels the woman bringing her member back to her entrance.

Finally responding, her alpha speaks against her damp skin, "Whatever you desire, _niron_."

The omega feels her clit throbbing with arousal, more slick leaking from her at Clarke's use of her first language. The alpha begins slowly sliding in, making both women groan at the action, especially when she bottoms out. The blonde takes her time pulling back out again before sinking back into Lexa's silky heat, sticking to a slow and steady pace until Lexa picks up on what the alpha wants her to do and say. She knows her mate is waiting for something and she knows exactly what it is.

The brunette pushes back at just the right time to get Clarke to reach deeper into her depths, and at the same time, she calls out, "More, alpha."

The words set the brunette's nerves on fire and she feels another rush of arousal strike her core. She's confused though when Clarke pulls out of her completely. Was that not what Clarke wanted? A whine makes its way past her lips, but she doesn't have to wonder for long when she feels the woman behind her spin her around, lifting one of her legs to wrap around the strong alpha's waist. Clarke’s member is directed back into her soaked center, but she pauses again.

This time to say, “Wrap your arms around me, baby.”

Lexa does as she’s told while looking into her mate’s eyes until the blonde finally sinks back into her and adopts a fast, almost brutal pace. Just what Lexa was looking for from her skilled lover. Her mouth finds her mate’s and their kiss is all tongue and teeth and only interrupted by low grunts that accompany each of Clarke’s thrusts. It is driving the omega wild, sending shivers down her spine and making her walls clamp down on her mate's member.

"Babe, you feel so good... so tight around me."

The blonde's pace and the comment send Lexa hurdling towards her release faster than she expected. She is so, so close.

She pants out, "Clarke... Clarke, I'm-I'm gonna-"

Her breath leaves her after a particularly delicious thrust finds that spot inside of her that both impedes and amplifies her coming orgasm. A loud gasp is drawn out of her and Clarke knows exactly what that means. The omega knows it by the way her mate smiles triumphantly and slows her movements, not letting her thrusts go very deep. Not even close to hitting that spot again, just working to keep her stimulated. The omega tries her best to sink further down her mate but the alpha is especially good at teasing.

“Clarke-“ she tries to move again, but to no avail. So she resorts to pleading with her lover, “Clarke, please! Please, I was so close-“

The blonde interrupts her with a searing kiss and several more slow thrusts that are still meant to keep her aroused but to bring her back from reaching her climax, then she says, “Trust me, baby, you’re going to like this. I want you to enjoy it for as long as possible.”

With that, she finds that spot again and begins to pound into it ruthlessly. Lexa can hardly breathe, she's feeling so much pleasure and it’s mounting so quickly. It's intensity is as strong as an orgasm, but she knows it isn't because the pressure of one is still building. Her hands grip onto strong shoulders and she wraps her other leg around her mate's waist, holding her ankles together at Clarke's lower back, a string of her mate's name leaving her lips.

She knows she's being loud enough that the neighbors can probably hear, but she can't help it. Her mate knows how to bring her immense pleasure and she's not about to stop singing her praises for her lover's skills. Even more so when she's about to have one of the best orgasms her mate has ever been able to bring her to.

“CLARKE- oh fuck!” She tucks her face into Clarke’s shoulder and pants into her alpha’s neck. Her pleasure feels like it has reached its limit but she still hasn’t come yet. She doesn’t know what she needs, her mind is so clouded with the white hot smoke of arousal that she cannot pinpoint the exact thing she needs to throw her over the edge. She calls for her lover with every thrust and burst of pleasure, hoping that the blonde will understand

Clarke’s fingers grip her harder as she tells Lexa to look at her, and when she does, she commands, “Just a little longer, baby. Such a good girl.”

The praise washes over the omega and she finds it in herself to hold off her orgasm for her alpha. Soon enough she feels Clarke‘s knot rubbing into her sex, working itself through the entrance. The brunette whines at the feeling, needing her lover to go faster because she can‘t hold back much longer. The knot is working the muscles of her opening wider and it’s setting her nerves on fire. It‘s all too much and she is so, so close to-

A growl comes from the panting alpha, interrupting her thoughts and the command is exactly what she‘s been waiting for, “Come.“

The alpha is so in tune with her lover’s body that she knows what to do and when to do it in order to bring Lexa pleasure beyond what she thought was even possible. So with that word, the omega finally reached her climax, nails scratching into her lover’s back and eyes losing the battle to remain open and gazing into intense blue eyes. The blonde’s knot finally pushes all the way into the omega, her lover follows her lead into the abyss of ecstasy.

The alpha calls her name and then bites down into the mating mark on her neck, thus prolonging both of their climaxes. Lexa follows suit and bites into Clarke’s matching mark as well. The alpha shoots her load into Lexa’s still spasming channel and they stay in each other's arms for several moments just trying to recover.

When Lexa is finally able to think beyond the most amazing orgasm she‘s ever had and her lover‘s knot still locked inside of her, she groans.  
  
“Clarke, this was supposed to be a quickie. Now we‘re tied... and still in the shower.“

The cocky blonde chuckles, leaning heavily against the brunette in her arms, “Are you complaining?“

Lexa rolls her eyes, running her hands through the woman‘s hair and scratching the nape of her neck lightly before pulling her into a kiss. When they part, the omega whispers on her lips, “Of course not, alpha. I‘ve never come so hard.“ Then, just because she can, Lexa clenches her muscles around the cock still inside her and adds seductively, “Thank you.”

The brunette can feel a shiver run down her mates back and her hips shift below hers to try and sink her member further into the omega’s encasing heat, jogging her hips when she can’t push into the woman further. The two moan as Clarke’s member twitches and releases more cum, reminding Lexa that they could easily keep going at this rate. But she can’t.

The omega nuzzles her nose into the other woman’s neck, rubbing into the bite mark there, and then up along the underside of the blonde’s jaw line. She’s trying to calm them down a little, because she’s going to be extremely late for work if they continue like this. She’s already late as it is, but it might not be so bad if they can manage to stop right now. Another round and she risks angering her boss... again. It seems to be a reoccurring theme, her tardiness. Ever since Clarke stepped into Lexa’s life, the usually punctual omega found herself late at least once every other week.

“Sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have done that. As much as I would love to go again, I’m going to be late for work as it is.”

Clarke groans, “Can’t you call off today? You‘ve been gone for so long, I‘ve missed you.”

The omega chuckles, “I‘ve missed you too, but Clarke, I can‘t. My boss is going to want to go over things from the trip and she‘s really been putting a lot of pressure on me lately. I can‘t fuck this up.”

The blonde let’s out another dramatic groan, a smile playing at her lips, “Fiiiiine… Will you be back in time to go to the bar thing you mentioned with our friends this evening? I think they missed you almost as much as I did.“

Lexa presses a quick kiss to Clarke‘s lips before replying, “Of course, baby, don’t worry. But first things first, we need to get untied and I need to finish getting ready for work.”


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to the bar with their friends and Clarke meets someone from Lexa’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to post this sooner. I’ve been sitting on it for a while just debating on an angstier scenerio that’s been stuck in my head. I have finally decided that it wouldn’t really fit with the Clarke in this series though. In other words, I apologize for the wait!

***Later that night***

 

Clarke questions, "This is where we're going?"

The cab pulls up to the curb in front of a grungy-looking bar, the sign reading 'Grounders'. Clarke had heard of this place, that the alcohol was cheap but of good quality, everything was moderately clean for being a bar (even if the exterior needed a bit of work), and the service was fast. Best of all, they were known for their various shots which were always a mystery, because the only thing you knew was the name when you ordered the shot. She had always meant to come here, but she just never got around to it.

Lexa shoots her a smirk and replies, "Yes Clarke, this is where we are going. We're meeting up with Anya, Raven, Octavia, the whole crew."

Clarke perks up at the mention of their friends, but still faux scrunches her nose in distaste. She loves teasing her mate. Lexa chuckles softly in reply and slides gracefully out of the car after paying the driver, Clarke's eyes following her ass as she walks to the front of the car. Her mate is wearing tight, black skinny jeans that look absolutely sinful on those hips and a black shirt that dips low enough for Clarke to drool. The outfit is simple and casual, just like this night is supposed to be.

When Lexa's hip cocks to the side, Clarke realizes that the woman is waiting for her to get out as well to follow her into the bar. After getting out, the blonde saunters over to the brunette and takes the woman's hand in her own, slowly bringing the hand up to her lips to gently graze them over Lexa’s soft skin. A blush colors the omega's cheeks as she turns to lead the pair inside, and Clarke finds it endearing.

The two make their way into the bar and quickly find their friends. It had been a while since the last time the couple had spent time with people other than each other or, in Lexa’s case, coworkers. The pair were determined to reconnect with their friends and have a good night. The drinking starts off slow, a pitcher or two of beer shared amongst the group, at least until Raven calls for shots. She asks for various shots for everyone at the table and they fluctuate between too sweet and too strong, with only one or two actually being any good.

It isn’t until they get to round eight or nine that Clarke starts to feel the alcohol a bit too much for her liking. Deciding she wants to dance it off a bit, she leans into her mate and asks her to dance with her.

Eventually, Clarke and Lexa find themselves grinding into each other on the dance floor, the two so engrossed in each other that time seems to slip away. Lexa is facing away from her mate, her ass grinding slowly and sensually back into her lover. She also has a hand behind her and running through blonde locks, pulling the alpha as close to her as she can. The other hand follows her mate’s as it roams her body, Clarke’s hand moving to grip her hip and then running up to massage a breast and back again.

Clarke can’t get enough. She loves the feeling of her mate’s body on hers and she feels almost high with the knowledge that her scent is all over the brunette’s body. She can be dominant and possessive sometimes, but especially while she’s been drinking. She can’t help it, it’s the alpha in her and her alpha loves staking her claim on the beautiful woman in front of her. It also helps knowing that her mate loves it too.

The alpha places sucking, open-mouthed kisses against her mate’s neck, directly over the bruised mating mark. This causes the desired reaction, Lexa pressing back into her more insistently and low whines that only she can hear because of their proximity. The blonde smiles and kisses her way up to the omega’s cute little ear, biting on the lobe and tugging gently until she hears one last whine.

Clarke husks into Lexa’s ear, “We should go back to our friends, babe.”

The omega tugs on the the arms around her until they loosen and she can turn around to face the blonde. Her hands wind around the alpha’s shapely hips and grab onto her butt to pull her in close.

With all the sexiness she can muster, she pleads, “Just one more song, alpha. Please.”

Who is Clarke to deny such a request.

It isn't until much later that the pair decide to head back to their friends’ booth. Just before they get there though, Lexa slows them down and informs Clarke that she's going to grab another round before heading back to the table. Ready to turn away, Lexa asks if the blonde would like anything.

Clarke smirks and pulls the girl closer to her to speak lowly into her ear, just as they’ve been doing most of the night, "Just you, babe."

Lexa's answering giggle is almost swept away in the racket of the bar, but Clarke still hears it. She smiles widely at hearing it, knowing her mate isn’t one for giggling.

She presses a quick kiss to her love's cheek before answering more seriously, "I just want one more beer. Thank you, babe"

With that, Lexa bites Clarke's earlobe softly and purrs into her ear, it’s kind of their “thing”. Clarke shivers and her hands clutch the woman closer to her reflexively.

Lexa whispers, “After this, I think we should leave, love,” her voice dropping an octave, she continues, “I promise to make it worth your while. I have a… surprise for you.”

The mischievous brunette leans back to wink before slipping easily from the alpha’s grasp and heading to the table to see if anyone else wanted anything before heading to the bar. The blonde huffs in fond annoyance as she watches the woman walk away.

Clarke makes her way back to the table and immerses herself into the conversation at the table easily. She’d missed her friends. She’s been taking on so many projects and there were so many people seeking her out for her art these days that it made it hard to see her friends. So she’s glad that tonight worked out. With Lexa being away for a week, she spent every single moment to get ahead on her work to keep her mind off of how much she missed her mate and how jealous she was of all the alphas that had accompanied Lexa on the business trip.

Clarke was never the type to get jealous easily, but it's a different story with Lexa. Lexa is her true mate, her reason for living and breathing now. So there's a tugging sensation at her gut that makes itself known whenever anyone touches or even looks at her mate longer than necessary. The blonde hates the feeling and knows without a doubt that it's unnecessary. She can trust her mate and even the alphas that Lexa works with, they’re all respectable and friendly people. She also knows that the brunette can take care of herself, but she just can't help it.

Thankfully, she has a pretty good handle on it and they haven't really had a problem so far. That is, until she sees her mate walking back to their table with a large, brown-haired alpha in tow. She can tell he’s an alpha by his swagger and the way he holds himself. Clarke generally has good intuition about these things. Luckily, the loud music drowns out the growl that reverberates in her chest.

  
The blonde coughs to cover it up, just in case, but Lexa is more attuned to the alpha than Clarke realizes. The brunette sends a confused frown her way, but she’s unable to ask Clarke about it at the moment. As the man gets closer, the smell of alpha clogs the blonde’s sinuses and it’s unpleasant to say the least. She knew he was an alpha. The new alpha sets the drinks that he had been carrying for Lexa on the table, calling each one out and handing them to their rightful owner. When she hears him call out her drink, she begrudgingly takes it from him with a polite thank you.

When everyone’s received their orders, Lexa proceeds to introduce the man, pointing to people as she points them out, “Everyone, this is Gustus. Gustus, this is Raven and you know Anya. Octavia and you also know Lincoln.” There’s some handshake that the guys partake in that Lexa pauses for, taking several long moments to get through.

Clarke won’t lie, everything about this guy seems to annoy her. His cockiness. His stupid smile that seems to have everyone fawning over him. The fact that he already knows Lincoln and Anya. Then perhaps most of all, how happy Lexa seems to be to see him. But that last one is confusing, because she also loves the fact that the brunette is happy. Clarke knows it’s selfish and silently berates herself.

Lexa's hand on her shoulder pulls Clarke out of her own head and brings her back to the introductions, realizing she missed most of them as Lexa starts to introduce her, “Last, but certainly not least, my mate, Clarke.”

She stands and extends her hand to this Gustus character and barely refrains from growling her response, “A pleasure to meet you, Gustus. Clarke Griffin.”

The alpha cracks a smile, his hand squeezing hers and lets his eyes give her a quick onceover, as if sizing her up. Automatically, her chest puffs out and her hand squeezes a little harder.

“The pleasure is all mine, Clarke,” he responds, even though his eyes don’t portray the same message.

The blonde squints her eyes at the man and continues to squeeze the man’s hand while he squeezes hers as well. The two are both glaring at each other and she can tell this must be kind of awkward for those around them, but she can’t back down. Luckily, the new alpha backs down first, pulling up a chair and, to Clarke’s annoyance, placing it directly next to Lexa’s.

They all take a seat and conversations go back to normal, except Lexa and Gustus, who just keep talking to each other in hushed voices. Realistically, Clarke knows they’re probably just catching up, but another part of her can't help but look for signs that he’s coming onto her mate. The only thing keeping her grounded right now is Lexa’s hand in hers, which appeases the blonde’s alpha.

Though she still can’t keep herself from wondering: Who is this guy? How do they know each other? Were they ever involved- _Okay_ , okay, okay. That’s just crazy talk. Lexa told her that she was the only alpha she had been with. Her mate would never lie to her, _buuuut_ that doesn’t mean that neither of them hadn’t felt anything for the other, right?

Clarke huffs and she lets out a low growl underneath her breath. To which she’s not surprised to feel Lexa squeezing her hand, effectively pulling the alpha away from her pesky thoughts, and asking, “Baby, will you come with me? I need to get some air.”

The blonde nods her head and gets up quickly to follow her lover outside. It’s gotten colder since they were last outside and Lexa’s arms wrap around herself. Clarke notices and pulls the omega closer to her when she turns around so they can keep each other warm. The brunette happily wraps her arms around the alpha, but keeps their bodies far enough apart so that she can still look at her lover’s face.

After a while, Lexa brings up a hand to tuck a stray hair away from the blonde’s face and asks sincerely, “What’s wrong, Clarke? You’re acting weird and-” Clarke opens her mouth to object, but Lexa cuts her off, “Don’t try to deny it. You’re my mate, Clarke, I can pick up on these things pretty easily. Talk to me, baby. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Clarke huffs for probably the millionth time tonight and feels slightly embarrassed having to explain her recent childish behavior, but she does, unable to make eye contact with her mate. She explains rather ineloquently that she’s feeling a little jealous of Lexa’s relationship with Gustus and the fact that he knows Anya and Lincoln, the two closest people to the omega besides herself. Especially since she’s never even heard of the guy, the fact that they seem really close and she can’t tell what that means exactly, and maybe also the fact that he’s an alpha. It’s all frustrating to her.

When Clarke finally does make eye contact with Lexa, the woman is smirking and looks rather amused and she quickly looks away again saying, “Okay, alright. Laugh it up, let’s hear it.”

Lexa’s arms wind themselves tighter around Clarke’s waist and she pulls them closer together and Lexa chuckles slightly, obviously not being able to hold it in, and says lightly, “Babe, it’s okay.” She presses a quick kiss to the corner of Clarke’s mouth, “Clarke, Gustus is just an old friend that we’ve all known for a while. Lincoln and him became friends in like… elementary school, and then he became friends with Anya. Eventually, he just became my friend too because I always hung out with them. When we grew older, he used to look out for me a lot. He’s like a brother to me.” She pauses and frowns, but eventually continues, “He moved away a couple of years ago after he finished college and we haven’t seen much of him since, that’s probably why you haven’t really heard about him… Well, that is until now. Turns out he moved back here last month and he is probably going to be around a lot more now. Are you going to be okay with that, baby?”

Clarke is quick to answer, “Of course, babe. I’m sorry I’ve been acting so foolishly-“

The brunette interrupts her with a quick kiss and says lightly, “No need to apologize, Clarke. You didn’t know. I’m sure if some random omega I didn’t know showed up, who knew all your friends and family and someone that you knew personally, I would be jealous too.”

Clarke smiles effortlessly, “Would you now? Well, this is an interesting development.”

Lexa chuckles and pulls the blonde in by the front of her shirt, telling her to shut up before pulling her into a kiss. The kiss is slow at first, just lips sliding against each other before the omega’s tongue grazes her lower lip and Clarke deepens the kiss, leaving them both breathless when they finally pull apart.

”C’mon, Alpha,” Lexa growls playfully, “I hope you haven’t forgotten about the surprise waiting for you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below, if you feel like it.
> 
> My tumblr is HopelessRomantic0504.


End file.
